1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fluid container for a motor vehicle having a collection device and a collection container for collecting fluid, wherein the collection device projects above the floor of the fluid container.
2. Related Art
Such fluid containers are known and frequently used in contemporary motor vehicles, in particular for storing fuel, urea, or window washing fluid. A fluid container embodied as a fuel container is known from practice, said fluid container having one or more suction jet pumps arranged at various locations and which draw in fuel from the various locations of the fluid container and feed it to a fuel feeding unit. The suction jet pumps are supplied with fuel as a propellant by the fuel feeding unit. This is intended to ensure, even in the case of a virtually empty fuel container, that sufficient fuel is available for the fuel feeding unit at any time. The arrangement of the collection device above the floor of the fuel container permits the level configuration of the floor of the fuel container. This avoids the formation of a bulge in the fuel container to collect the fuel, which is also possible. As a result, the fuel container can be made flat and can be used in the motor vehicle even under tightly limited spatial conditions.
It is disadvantageous with the known fluid container that the arrangement of a plurality of suction jet pumps distributed in the fluid container requires a large expenditure on mounting. A plurality of suction jet pumps is, however, necessary in such fluid containers since when the motor vehicle is inclined the fluid can run off to one side. Furthermore, as a result the collection device has a very complex design and is therefore susceptible to faults.